spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery SBFW Theater 3000: ZPW The Movie
(Box Productions logo and Box Movies logo appears while Purple133 is heard saying “Yes, this movie has a real plot.” A Cobble Productions logo appears. in the background. Dramatic music plays as the movie opens, but transitions into All-Star.) Joel: Honestly I really need to know how this movie relates to SpongeBob since there's not a single Nickolodeon logo Crow: Yeah, and why are they playing All-star? (Movie opens with a shot of SpongeBob’s house with All-Star in the background, but the camera is slowly zooming in. SpongeBob, Patrick, Shaq, Owlette, and the kids are revealed inside playing a board game.) Tom Crevo: Shaq is in this just because Shaq: You know SpongeBob, your kids are great! Joel: He Has Kids? SpongeBob: That came out of nowhere. Crow: My point exactly Shaq: Yeah, I know. Owlette (Amaya): You know, being 14 and having 4 kids makes school really difficult. SpongeBob: Yeah why do you still go to Bikini Bottom High anyway? Cervo: To get high! Amaya: I don’t know. Patrick: I never went to school. Shaq: Shocker. (CrazySponge pops in) CrazySponge: KIDS?! BUT I THOUGHT I KILLE- eh i’ll kill them again later. Crow: Sideshow Bob wannabe! (Logo appears with the “Hey now, you’re an All-Star” part of the song playing at full volume.) Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhh SpongeBob: PATRICK! TURN THAT OFF! IT’S HECCING EARRAPE (We hear an earrape version of All-Star) Joel: Holy Crap SpongeBob has become trendy Patrick:(Turning it off)Sorry. (Camera zooms out and goes above sea to a framealier looking house. The camera zooms in on a red couch and Jeffy appears.) Jeffy: Hey daddy, can I go back to Bikini Bottom to meet SpongeBob? Crow: Hey look it's that puppet who caused a kid to hang himself! Mario: (sighs) Jeffy how many times do I have to tell you that those girl scout cookies were drugged? Jeffy: But daddy it was real! Mario: Whatever I’m gonna go make you green beans. Jeffy: BUT I HATE GREEN BEANS!!! (Jeffy flips the couch over and runs into the white couch room where Black Yoshi is eating KFC) Black Yoshi: Oh hey Jeffis. Want some chickis? Jeffy: Sure black man! Cervo: Why is that the best line of the movie so far? Black Yoshi: What did you just call me? Jeffy: Black man. Black Yoshi: You damn kids in 2018 ain’t got no respects for yours eldis black peepis! Jeffy: I thought you were 20. Black Yoshi: Besidis the point! (Camera goes to SBFW HQ) Joel: And apparently that arc was aborted Jasbre: Hey guys, I’m going to use up my vacation days that I’ve stored up! Purple: Well then who’s in charge? Jasbre: Here, everyone stand in a line and I’ll throw a dart blindfolded. Whoever it hits is in charge. Crow: Murder in a kids movie Joel: Why are we watching a kids movie anyway Cervo: Maybe Dr. Forester was running out of ideas? JCM: That sounds like a horrible idea. (Jasbre throws the dart and Bot shouts, JASBRE THE HELL?!) Crow: Swearing in a kids movie Jasbre: Well it looks like Bot is in charge. CrazySponge: NOOOOOO! Also don’t ask how I got here so quickly. FDBackup: How did you get here so quickly? CrazySponge: DAMN YOU! Bot: Well since I’m in charge I say that somebody will have to be fired due to budget cuts. Hmmmm, I’ll just throw this dart and whoever it hits is fired! Joel: Reused jokes aren't funny (Bot throws the dart and the movie transitions to Optimus Prime and Ed Sheeran at a pub throwing darts) W.I.P. If you work for this show you may edit) Category:Movies Category:2020 Films Category:Upcoming movies Category:Movies Based On Spin-Offs Category:SuperJoeyBros9